Jon Tognetti
Name: Tognetti, Jon Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Werneth High School Appearence: 6ft tall, big build, brown eyes, scar on left cheek. Doesn't follow trends, wears a black trenchcoat and black pants. Biography: Born and Raised in Japan, his mother was a marshal arts expert and his father worked for the CIA(his father was american). Jon was neglected and rarely saw his parents. When his father died, Jon's mother had a nervous breakdown and attacked Jon several times. (She attacked him with a glass bottle at one point, resulting in the left cheek scar). After 6 months of living with his mother, she was taken to a mental hospital. Jon was forced to live with his relatives, be became depressed and became extremely angry because of it. At the age of 14 his relatives sent him to Werneth High School, he wasn't popular due to his appearence and temper. He did meet one person though, a person who went through similar experiences. They formed what some people might call a "Fatal Bond". They have never left each others side and have vowed to be friends until death. People avoid these two strange people, and no one has dared to stand up to Jon. Other: Very skilled with Automatic Weapons Number: 40 The above profile is as written by Wild_Seven. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Megaphone Conclusions: A contender, for sure. I doubt many would even want to take Jon on. He would be hard to trust, and his rumored temper might get him killed later on. If he gets his hand on an Automatic Weapon, it might be over for the competition, judging his skill level with their use. The fact that Jon got a Megaphone of all things in itself is really funny, and will probably make the viewers keep their eye on this guy, for sure. Evaluations Handled by: Wild Seven, Ebonydear Kills: None Killed by: Cillian Crowe Collected Weapons: Megaphone (designated weapon, to Cillian Crowe) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game evaluation: Jon Tognetti started and ended the game rather abruptly. After wandering around for some time on the island by himself, eventually encountering Xian Chun and Ash Holmes. Before he could advance on Xian and Ash, something in the bushes caught his attention. As Jon went to inspect the intruder hiding in the bushes, Cillian Crowe leapt out and attacked him. Jon tried to fight back, but was promptly hacked to pieces by the demented Cillian. End-game evaluation: Ah, a shame, really. We expected Jon to be quite the contender in this game, but instead he avoided everyone and was eviscerated by a crazy boy the second that he turned his back. What a waste. Memorable Quote(s): N/A Other/Trivia *Jon Tognetti was rendered inactive when Wild_Seven never roleplayed as him. His rights were given to Ebonydear. *Jon was the first character ever applied to SOTF, his topic being made on 22nd June, 2005. Threads The various threads that contained Jon. In order from first to finish. *Boys 20 - GAME START Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jon Tognetti. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Jon's legacy is that he was Cillian Crowe's first victim, but was there more to him than that? To be honest... not really. His handler never RPed with him, so he just got thrown to Cillian. Outside of Cillian killing him and the fact that his backstory was... v1-tastic... there's just not much to him. Shame, he probably could have done something interesting, but we'll never know now.- Aura Master Fox Category:V1 Students